


follow me to sweet dreams

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceitmus, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Intruanxceit, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil has a nightmare.





	follow me to sweet dreams

He wakes up choking on his own tears, sobs shredding his throat as he flails at an imaginary weight. Soothing words make their muffled way through the cottony feel in his ears, and he gasps for breath, finally opening tear-blurred eyes to see Deceit and Remus leaning over him, sleepy and concerned.

"Sorry," Virgil croaks, his throat raw. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, I-" Fresh tears spill down abraded cheeks, and Remus gently smooths them away, licking them off his fingers with a contemplative look in his eyes.

"Nightmare?" Deceit asks quietly. Virgil nods, shame and embarrassment clogging his throat. Shreds of his dreams cling to him, like wisps of terrible smoke.

"Here," Remus says, surprisingly gentle, and flicks on the light, chasing away the shadows. Welcome amber light spills over the bed, making Virgil sag in relief, cradled in place by his two boyfriends.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Deceit asks. Virgil hesitates, plagued by vivid flashes of the images that had tormented his brain, then violently shakes his head. No, no, he doesn't want to talk about it. Not now, when the night is still draped over them like something quiet and sinister. Maybe when the warmth of the sun has chased all his demons away, but not now.

Deceit recognizes the answer in his face without him having to say a word, and just nods, pressing a gentle, open-mouthed kiss to Virgil's temple. Remus cuddles closer on the other side, fingers playing with Virgil's unruly mop of purple-streaked curls. After several nights like these, sprinkled throughout their days, Deceit and Remus know just what to do, to slowly calm Virgil down and make him feel more at home.

"I really am sorry," he finally manages to say. "I don't- I didn't mean to-" He stops, frustrated with the hitch in his voice and the tears that still prick his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize at all, little storm cloud," Deceit says, gently drying his tears with a yellow embroidered handkerchief. "It isn't your fault that you have nightmares."

"I hate waking you up," Virgil whispers thickly. "I shouldn't-" _I don't mean to be a burden._

"Hey, Virge, I'd rather you wake me up than you dream all that yucky shit alone," Remus says, serious. "I have enough intrusive thoughts for all of us. You don't need 'em."

"I wish you didn't have them, either," Virgil says. Remus shrugs.

"I'm used to them," he says. "In a way you aren't."

"Enough of that," Deceit softly interrupts. "Do you think you can go back to sleep, Virgil?"

Shame-faced, Virgil shakes his head. 

"All right," Deceit says, snapping his fingers and turning on the TV. "Want to watch Black Cauldron?"

"Please," he softly requests. "Thank you, I- I don't know what I would do without you. Both of you."

"Relax, Virgil," Deceit says, pressing another kiss to his forehead. "It will be all right. I promise. Cross my-"

"Ass!" Remus interrupts. Virgil can't help but let out a quiet giggle.

"Whatever," Deceit says, rolling his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I do," Virgil says, wondering how he ever got so lucky. "I love you so much."

"Gay," Remus says, flopping over Virgil's arm and resting his head against Virgil's.

"Incredibly gay," Deceit agrees, scooting closer and stealing Virgil's body heat. "Not that I mind."

By the time the movie finishes, Virgil is sound asleep, streaks of sunrise falling across the bed.


End file.
